


God and Man

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xipe Toltec and Elliot Spencer's thoughts on Kirsty Cotton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I make no money from the publication of this story.

Xipe Toltec admitted the girl known as Kirsty Cotton intrigued him from the first time they met. Her innocence and purity shone like a beacon drawing him closer. It was matched only by the strength, intelligence and darkness he sensed about her. She didn’t appear to be aware of this darkness and that intrigued him also. So perfect. So untouched. The mixture of innocence and darkness in her would make her suffering exquisite under the right tutelage. He wanted to be her tutor. He should have; he could have begun her lessons when she’d opened the box. When she’d offered them information about the escaped soul, Frank Cotton. He could have taken her with them. He didn’t. He decided that he enjoyed her innocence and purity, so rare in Leviathan’s kingdom. He warned her that what was about to happen to Frank Cotton was not for her eyes and her let her go. Xipe Toltec was patient. Deep inside Xipe Toltec the part of him that had once been a human man named Elliot Spencer smiled as the girl went free.

Xipe Toltec encountered Kirsty Cotton again a few years later. It didn’t surprise him. He’d known that when he’d let her go the first time that they would meet again. Her darkness was too great and her curiosity too dangerous to keep her from him or his world for too long. She was older. She’d lost some of her innocence. She’d lost some of her purity but her darkness had flowered. Her suffering had grown with her darkness. She was damaged and beautiful. She was also as strong and clever as ever. She reminded him of who he was, who he had been; a man named Elliot Spencer. The reminder allowed Elliot to take over Xipe Toltec’s body and mind if only for a moment. As Elliot, Xipe helped her, protected her and allowed her to go free once again. Xipe Toltec was puzzled but Elliot Spencer was relieved. 

Xipe Toltec met her again. He’d expected the meeting as he had before but he didn’t expect the woman he’d encountered. Her innocence and purity had been cruelly stripped from her. Her suffering in every line of her body, every word she spoke. Her strength had turned her brittle. Her darkness had taken her over almost completely. He’d allowed her to make one final bargain with him. Five souls were traded for her own. He’d done so to let her think that she was still in control. In truth, the darkness and suffering she’d gone through had eroded away the bright, courageous, clever child and left a burgeoning dark goddess in her place. All he needed now was for Kirsty to realize that their destinies were intertwined. Once more, he let her go. He let her think this was to be their last encounter. Xipe Toltec planned and not for the first time Elliot Spencer worried.

Xipe Toltec came to her once more a few years later. Unlike the other times Kirsty seemed to be waiting for him. No deals, no bargains. The goddess had flourished. The time had come and she was ready to be his dark goddess, the only one worthy of being by the side of the pope of hell. Xipe Toltec took her hand in his and led her into hell. He smiled as he imagined teaching her the true meaning of suffering; as he became her angel and her demon. As Xipe smiled deep inside him Elliot Spencer grieved.


End file.
